User blog:WendigoLamet/Taylor/Caspian Romance Scenarios
'Caspian/Taylor ' Scenarios to cheer up my bff :3 -Caspian absolutely loves baking and if he sees his s/o cooking all alone he will INSIST that they start baking a cake. Even though he sometimes puts too much sugar in it hs excuse is, "You can never get sweeter than my beloved s/o!" -He would lick the icing off of his s/o's nose and chuckle softly about how embarassed they are while then holding their hand muttering an apology. And sometimes he even purposefully puts it on their noses so they can shout at him cutely. -His s/o takes up 99% of the bed and he's fine with that. It just gives him the advantage of grabbing their arms and pinning them down onto the bed proceeding to just sleep ontop of them. There's just no explanation for this. He loves to feel his s/o under him safely. -His kisses are sweet and delicate and he almost ALWAYS grabs his s/o's chin before scooping their lips up into a sweet sweet kiss. -He has bad seperation issues so one time when iceskating one time with them in the middle of the winter he hand very bad problems letting go of their hands. Every time they let go he skates after them complaining about how his hand isn't warm anymore. He hates the fact of his s/o being away from him. He fidgets with his hands and it got that bad that he needed to drag his s/o off the ice. - His s/o is so short that he often picks them up and slings them over his shoulder. He often would then throw them on the bed and initiate a heated makeout session with them because he can never stop being horny -When he's having his guy issues he'll get all embarassed and not want to be around or be super affectionate. He's also very verbal about his problem. Sometimes he even flat out says he's turned on- He will straight out just ask. -He absolutely loves cuddling and will choose cuddling over anything in the world. He will always be a bit touchy when cuddling and grab their butt or their chest with his s/o's permission. -One time he was playing video games and the game got stuck so he sat his s/o right infront of the game and it automatically went back up. So now he uses his s/o to fix his every problem. He calls them his 'Beautiful Golden Luck Pot' since s/o is so lucky to him -He loves stargazing with his s/o as he points out matching things that form things like a bunny or a heart. -Nicknames for Caspian's S/O consist of: Bunny, Darling, Honey, Love, Babe, Sexy, RAWR (Yes RAWR) -If his s/o gets sick he will love the hell out of them even if he gets sick. He's totally fine with doing it while they r sick. He doesn't care if he gets sick it just happens to spend more time with them. He will cook for them, cuddle with them, do anything to make them happy, A sick day is the only day where they have complete control over him. -Oh he's a complete monster when someone comes near his s/o- He will get jealous, he will sneer, grab his s/o and kiss them infront of whoever was flirting with them. He will be super duper posessive for the rest of the day. -Living with Caspian would be a dream within a nightmare- He's so lazy when it comes to cleaning but he will clean if you make a deal with him. He's also terrible when getting up. His normal time he wakes up was around 10:00-11:30. He doesn't want s/o to get out of bed either. -If his s/o is female and happens to be pregnant he would not let her do anything. He'd treat her like an absolute queen and rub her feet, let her watch tv, give up up his own 1% in the bed for them. -Mmmmmmmm Caspian as a dad would be so sweet. He would love those kids. -I'm talking morning walks in the park with his kids, the zoo, bouncy houses, he's the one who'd be a protective daddy to a little girl and teach her that daddy is the only man she'll even need in her life. "Sweetie, Daddy is the only man you'll ever need in your life. Don't go off playing and dating. They have cooties." -And the cooties will last till they r a teen. "Dad I'm 16-" "EVERYONE HAS COOTIES" -Oh this boi needs love Category:Blog posts